jth_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Justice League 3
LEGO Justice League 3 is the third in the Justice League Series. It is the thirty-fourth film in the LEGO Multiverse series and the sequel to 2013's LEGO Justice League 2. When evidence surfaces of the supposedly dead Superman, Batman must emerge from retirement to find him. Meanwhile, Parallax's followers help the demonic entity return to power. The film was released on April 5, 2014. It was followed by LEGO Justice League 4 in August 2016, as well as a ten episode series, LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City, which aired from June 2014 to March 2017. Plot The Joker and his henchmen break into Star Labs, where they kill several workers before freeing the imprisoned Zod - who int turn frees Bizarro Batman. Flash and Nightwing arrive and fight their adversaries, who soon escape. Flash intends to warn the Justice League that a war is coming. Bruce Wayne remains in retirement ever since the league was blamed for Superman's supposed death. Bruce returns to the rebuilt Batcave, where he finds the cloned consciousness of Superman's father Jor-El. Jor-El warns Bruce that Parallax plans to wreak havoc with his army, and the Justice League needs Superman in order to succeed. Jor-El suggests that Superman is still alive, and he teleports Bruce to the Justice League Watchtower. Bruce meets Robin, and learns that Superman has lost his memory and lives as a civilian. Bruce suits up as Batman and sets off to find Superman. Upon finding Clark, Batman helps him recover his memory and truly become Superman once more. Batman and Superman return to the watchtower and reunite with the Justice League. Superman reveals that before Zod's ship exploded, he revealed his allegiance to Parallax and his plan to bring him back to power. At that moment, Joker and Zod attack the watchtower. Zod uses the Book of Eternity to restore Parallax's physical dragon-like form. Parallax possesses Zod, and unleashes his new demonic army, in a bid to conquer the universe. The Justice League reconvenes at the Batcave, where they formulate a plan to stop Parallax's spread of fear across the city. Batman seeks Lucius Fox's help with making an antidote for an extraterrestrial compound. As Fox prepares the antidote to counteract Parallax's fear, the Justice League fights the demon army in the Battle for Gotham City. Superman battles Zod, while the police force joins forces with Batman. After Fox completes the antidote, Batman summons an arsenal of aerial vehicles to battle Parallax atop Wayne Tower. In a final confrontation, Batman defeats Joker before unleashing the antidote upon Parallax - destroying his physical form along with his army. The Justice League reunite after their victory, as Zod and Joker are taken to Arkham Asylum. Batman intends to train Robin, and proclaims that if the world is ever oppressed, the Justice League will be there for them. Voice Cast *Jack Hillebrecht as Batman, Parallax, Lucius Fox, Hobo Joe *Ryan Woods as Superman, Commissioner Gordon, Hillbilly Willy *Scott Pincus as Nightwing, Jor-El, Star Labs Worker, Demon Warrior *Tom Trouchet as Joker *Gollum T as Zod *Dalek710 Productions as Aquaman Wonder Woman appears in the film, but has no voice actress. Huntercoolguy voices a Star Labs Worker, and Eli Johnson voices Tim Drake. Martian Manhunter makes his debut in an after credit scene. Soundtrack Soundtrack composed by JTHStudios2ndChannel. There was unused music, so just bear that in mind! Here's the YouTube link to the soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTXg-xN-Hcs&list=PL23-6-7FcdGAf590V8YcsnKzUMeePKpik # The Joker Attacks Star Labs # Batman # Unused Music